The Last Days of War
by 14 of spades
Summary: please read first fanfict
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own d-man**

* * *

><p>"John wake up, wake up!"is all what I heard as I opened my I saw was a man I couldn't make out, but something I couldn't put on it.<p>

"Allen there comming from your left flank!" I heard a man cover the it truck." while they were fighting I help think about those names Allen, Truck.  
>"I need some help here."the man named truck said.<br>"Just trie to hold them off for little while have to get John on the chobber."I could hardly hear afreaking vision was blurring as I remembered what happened and how I got into this mess.

* * *

><p>"John look at me."I look at the man with snow white hair."Your heading back to the get the chopper ready!"<br>"Hurry up then Allen!"yelling out of we got on I called out."A-Alen"I managed to he heard me call him he became stiff and told me to hold on, and he turned and told me to relax.  
>"Truck get in now!"when Truck heard those words he quckily got on."Jason thats all of us lets go."Jason started it and took off.<br>When we got there I was put on a was arguing with with Truck since he wasn't putting preasure on my wound.  
>"Put preasure on his wound."Allen said almost yelling.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm trying."Truck saying a come back.<br>"Move, get a medic!"Allen said on the top of his stared with fright in there faces.  
>We got to the medic wing and by the time we got there It felt cold like the whole room was covered in snow.<br>"Head nurse he needs help now!"Allen yelled at the nurse as my vision slowly turned I heard when I closed my eyes was the nure talking.  
>3..2..1 clear!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry that it really short, but I will make the next chapter longer<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updated.I hope you enjoy.I do not own**

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened out there Captin Walker!"Komui yelled at Allen.<p>

"I don't know, I don't know."Allen said with a sad look on his to cope with what happened to one of his teamate.  
>"Well then Allen tell me what happened from the bigging."Komui said as he tried to come himself down a pit.<br>"Well it all started when we got our orders from central."Allen was saying while thinking back to that day.

**flash back**

* * *

><p>Allen was sitting on the couch in the couldn't help but listen to the counter lady have a conservation while he was pretending to read a book."Yes that is me."the lady was tellingg her friend who was on the other line with people on hold.'Good thing I got here before.'thought Allen suddenly jumped when he heard the counter lady yelling and jump from her chair "Yes that is me.I'm just a little younger in this photo."The counter lady yelled,'What the hell are they talking about.'Again Allen thought, but little did he know that they were arguing that the photo that was on her Facebook five minutes past she hunged up the phone.A few minutes later the phone started was messed up was the was Sexy and I know it.<p>

" They will see you now."the counter lady had told Allen."Thank you."Allen said as he walked down the hall.

He reached the main office and started to get scared."Here we go."allen said with no he walked in the room he saw the two last people he wanted to of them at bad actnie and the other looked like a hilter."Walker, come need to talk."the looking hilter said."What is it?"Allen said with a little worried in is putting you in a new squad."the hilter said to Allen as his formal crow handed him the info on the squad and his mission."You'll be in charged of the squad so that means your their you will meet them after this."link said."Allen your gonna have to practice shooting a gun."they both told allen.

"Why!"Allen said as his face started to turn 't you remember that Russia has joined forces with the gonna have to kill humans to complete this mission."Link said with anger."Oh, I see so I guess I should get started huh."Allen was ashamed with the fact that he had to kill humans in this that would be and Allen."Allen turned his head to face them."You'll learn how to use air support, and turn on your go.."He didn't finish his sentence because Allen had slamed the door.

When Allen got to the heck out of there, there was chopper you allen walker."a man asked was wearing eruope soldier uniform with head sets around his head."Yes I ?"Allen said in surprised."Thank god!Oh, my name is you need fast transport i'm your man."the man called Jason told Allen."It's glad to meet you Jason are you part of the squad i'm in charge of?"Allen , i'll take you to the firing ranch so you can practice, then you can meet the reast of the that alrigh with you"Jason asked."Yes that's fine"Allen had told and Jason got on their ride and went off.

"Sooo, is this your first time."Jason asked Allen as they got off the plane and got into the shooting handed a gun to Allen."What do you mean?" Allen asked."I mean about shooting a real gun."jason said like Allen was dumb."Oh, that yeah.I never ever shot a gun."Allen told."Well now your gonna have no choice now, do ya!"Jason said breaking out in laughter."I guess so."Allen said rubbing the back of his head."Well lets get to lane one and lets get started."Jason told Allen."Alright Allen these targets are gonna come one at a then Allen aim down your sights."Jason said saying in a serious aimed down his sights and gave a thumbs up to say he was got the message and that first target poped up allen shot that gun and was pushed back."You alright shortstack."Jason was checking on Allen who fell to the Allen heard the words 'short-stack' his right eye was twiching as for is left eye was doing what you see evil scientest got a little scared by the dark arua that Allen was giving off.

Allen managed to calm himself down and tell Jason that he was shooting some targets they went off to see the rest of the gang."Oh what did you think about shooting the that gun."Jason said tring to bring what a topic."It was pretty fun in fact it was funner than I thought it would be."Allen 's good to hear."Jason said as they ended in front of gate."Open the door fuckers!"jason yelled at the gate as Allen'S sweatdroped.A fewseconds later the gate started to open."Who's this?"ask a is allen walker,be easy on him sir it's his first day, sir."Jason far Allen hasn't said a thing."Whats wrong with you, you a mute."Before Allen could answer he was that doesn't matter anyway, this is Tom."Pointing to a black man."That's is Griggs.I'm John and you already know known as one of the Brad Forces, were squad number six."John telling Allen with a frown on his face."Well anyway my name is Allen Walker."Allen said with a sweat beansprout what in hell are you here for?"Tom asked as Allen's right eye twitched."Oh well you see Allen here is now in charge of this squad now."Jason told his team as there eyes widen while staring at sweat drop.

"So your telling me that this shorty is are new leader."the squad said yelling at Jason."What did you call me?"Allen said yelling at the squad with his dark arua coming out as he just stared at walked up to John and whispered somthing that made John get scared of Allen."I-I'm s-sorry Captin Walker."John said right after Jason eyes widen except for Allen as they heard John speak those words."It's alright, by the way you can call me Allen.I never liked being called Walker, , Beansprout, or Shortstack."Allen told them as he calm himself down."Sure thing Allen, but before we let you take over you have to go through are training range."John told Allen as he pointed to a 's eyes followed john's finger."Alright then where do I start."Allen asked in confidince."Just go up the lader and i'll tell you the rest later."Tom had told walked to the ladder and climbed it."What now"Allen yelled to make sure they heard him."Look to your left there should be some Flahbangs, Gernades, an Mp5 and a colt take them and use them to get through this opstical, so do your best."Jason was telling Allen."And when your ready go down that rope."Tom started getting made sure that the guns were all loaded and that he had four Flashbang and Gernades.

After checking all of his grabed the rope and slid down to the allen made contact with the floor solider look-a-like poped allen saw things pop up pulled the triger and he didn't get push back not even an he took down the first batch of them he went into the he got into the building he saw arrows pointing to one saw the arrows he followed them which led him to a kelpt his guard up the whole went down the stairs that were really old with moled on moved the end of the stairs a soldier cut out poped quickely stabed moved along with the running though many hallways with a glomy reached a noticed that the pop ups were laying on the had a idea, so he through a allen heard a bang he barged in the room and shot the three cut Allen found a door and it was locked.'Breach it'Allen thought."No wait I don't have any exproses."Allen said as he started to get Allen noticed something turned his head to only see a camera.'Their watching me.'Allen thought as his sweat droped.

Finally Allen got an idea."3...2...1!"Allen yelled as he kicked the door open and started to got the room cleared and walked out of the saw a big red circle that said 'Finish' in big red letters."Allen run to the finish line!"a voice sprinted to the finish."Time!"John yelled so Allen could turned his head to see his squad staring at with eyes noticed that he was on the other side of the he didn't know why AND everyone looked like they seen a 's wrong?"Allen said as he walked with his gun out of he got to them they showed a stop time was just stared at the watch while Jason said something."That's fater than Tom and he the fastest man on the team."Griggs told Allen with his eyes widen."Oh, really."Allen said tring to act surprised.

After the whole Allen went off for a walk."Sooo...Jason you got infomation on the cargo."John said."Alright, here it cargo is caring a gas and some information on where they plan to bomb next."Jason informed John."Alright get on with it."John replied and had reached their chopper."Jason get the chopper started were heading out."John told Jason.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"Is that all Allen."Komui asked Komui finished his sentence ther was a knock on the door."Come in."Komui said still looking at door started to squeak as the door people had walked of them was a happy red head with an eye patch on his right was a chinese girl with her hair last one was a long haired man with a frown on his face as always."Hey, Komui here's the innocence we got on our mission."the red head told Komui and he handed him the innocence."Hey how are you doing Allen."the chinese girl asked Allen."Oh, hey Lenalee."Allen replied."Hey to you to, but the doesn't answer my question."Lenalee told Allen didn't bother to answer."Hey whats wrong beansprout."the long hair man asked Allen."It's nothing Kanda."Allen told eyes widen except for Allen and name Kanda rang though the whole room."Allen we can finish this later."Komui said as Allen stood up and a few minutes Lavi broked the slience."What was that about Komui?"Lavi asked."Well you see, Allen was removed from Cross Squad amd was moved to a Brad happened and they came back one man short."Komui told the whole group."And a nother teamate came badly wounded."Komui stayed quilet.<p>

Allen walked down the halls."Watch out!"a lady yelled."I'm so sorry, sorry."she kelpt repeating it."It's alright Miranda"Allen told her while helping her pick up the papers that she had droped when she ran into him."Can I help you."a lady asked as she picked up some papers."Head Hurse?"Allen said with a little I need to have a talk with you."the head nurse told they got all of the paper up they walked away so they can talk alone."What is it that you need Head Nurse."Allen asked with a conserned face."Allen it's can't stay needs to go to a real hospital."Head Nurse told me he's a hard bastard he'll pull though!"Allen yelled.

After that talk with the head nurse Allen found his to the was greeted with didn't bother to wave or look at anyone, so he just walked to Jerry."What can I get you Allen?"Jerry asked Allen who had a sad smile on his face."What I had before I left alright."Allen a minute of eating Allen left to go see John.

Allen ended in front of the reached for the door handle, but hesitated for a a little sigh he grabed the handle and opened the he walked in he saw Tom and Jason stading by John's side."How's he doing."Allen asked."His heart beat is has stoped slowing down."Tom replied."Well anyway were taking him to a hospi-."Allen was interupted."Everyone report to the caferteria now."Komui said though the mic."Come on we got to go."Allen told them not sounding happy.

* * *

><p>At the caferteria every person was sitting except for Allen, Tom, and Jason."Everyone were all here because we are slowly being taken event has turned the whole world into a war has turned into World War we are teaming up with most of Asia and North American forces."Komui said into the mic."What do you mean by 'most of Aisa'."a founder stood up and announced."Well you the russians have teamed up with the what we will do is that we are sending one exsorists with one team of our allies around the world."Komui paused then sighed."One of our men was already in a Brad Squad and they were ambushed by russian forces..."Komui sighed again."And they came back a man short."Komui stoped and looked over to Allen and his made a fist, Jason closed his eyes, and Allen only let one tear come down his crowd later turned their heads at a few seconds they turned back to Komui."Well I guess that is all for now and we should start pairing teams generals will be in one team each."<p>

After that Allen, Tom, and Jason went off to see were stared on the way took a few they found themselfs in front of the hospital all walked in to see that John was still a all were by John's had something on his mind and he needed a answer."Jason can I have a talk with you."Allen said."Alright Allen."Jason walked out of the room and left Tom inside the room with John."what is it Allen?"jason asked."Tell me Jason your an akuma aren't you.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you fine out about it."I told looked at me for a then put his his hand on his left eyes."It was my eye...that gave you we first meant I let it activate when you weren't looking."Allen said looking at his hand."So what are you gonna do with me now? I mean John is out cold, we lost Griggs!"I started to yell at him."No, nothing like that. If I did that then we would all be locked up."Allen said rubbing the back of his head."Then what do you want with me."I asked him.I walked toward the door and saw Tom standing by John."I know you betrayed the should have some people that agree with you?If you do then you should have a best man." Allen asked me walking up to me."I 's one of the name is Neah Walker."I told eyes opened wide when he heard my words."I know about the rumor that your the host of that is a lie."I bowed down in front of him with my right hand over my heart."What do you mean."Allen showed fear in his face."You'll see."I told him.I put my finger on Allen's collasped after a few seconds.

Allen's Pov

A flash of a bright light Jason put his finger on my forehead and I past out.  
>"Were am I?"I asked myself."In your forgotten memories."A voice called."Were are you, who are you.?Show your self!"I yelled across the room of darkness."Right behind you."The voice said.I turned my body to face this was a looked just like me."Who are you?"I said."I guess you can say I'm you, or the Noah side of you known as Neah Walker."He told me."Now lets look into your memories."He pointed to the darkness.I turned my head to face a screen.<p>

Allen's memories

"Neah you ready to make hisory?"A Noah told him."Lets do it Sucy."Neah told walked into a room with Nazi waved at the two pulled out a pistol and shot the soliders walked off to the next noticed a solider crawling to the phone."No you don't."Sucy grinned and shot blood splattered on Sucy's caught up with Neah."Chees, next time make sure you killed all of them."Sucy barked."I like to make them sufffer if you ask me."Neah said as he twisted a man's neck slowly."Their screams sounds like music to my ears."He said."Anyway like I was should make sure, because one of them almost blew our cover."Sucy told him as they walked to the next room."Don't worry I got it under lets just finish our work here and head back."Neah said.  
>"You got the drinks."Neah asked her."You have the pills?"Sucy argued."Of corse I do its me babe."Neah handed Sucy the put a pill in each carried the tray into the room."I see you got your wife with you heres your have one for your wife."Neah put a both gave their thanks, so Neah left the room."Now we have to wait for a few seconds."Sucy said when Neah walked out the room.<br>After a few minutes they went back in the the room were two dead bodies."Are they dead?"Sucy cheaked for pulses."No pulse."Neah said."Lets clesn up I guess."Sucy walked to the mop that was in the corner of the started to mop up the floor that was wet with the spilled water."It always happens."Neah put the bodies to make it look like it was suicied."What always happens?"Sucy asked."Once we give a man power...they over do it."Neah told cleaning up they left.

Allen's mine

"So I'm a noah."Allen asked."Yes we are."Allen's noah told looked back at the screen.

Allen's memories

Neah and Sucy were walking down the hall and suddenly Sucy tripped."You alright?"Neah said helping her up."Yeah I'm fine."She told noticed a cut on Sucy's ankle."Wait you have a did you get a cut?Unless."Neah started to hear picked up Sucy and ran."What the hell Neah?"Sucy started to hit him."Can't talk, just run!"Neah went up he got to a was an old window that could easily break with a flick of a put Sucy looked Sucy in the eye."What the hell Neah."Sucy said while she continued to hit him.  
>Neah grabed her wrists to stop her from hitting stoped fighting cupped her chin."Do you just me?"Neah asked her."What?"She said with her face all blushed."Do you just me?"He looked at the hall and then back at her."I guess so."She put his hands on her shoulder."Good enough."Neah then trew her out the window."Neah!"Sucy cursed as she fell to the of corse heard a smack."Shes gonna dump me for that."Neah said to then took a quick look down the hall.<br>He noticed that the ticking had stoped."Fuck!"Neah screamed and ran toward the started to chase him down the hall."Crab!Crab!Crab!Crab!"Neah jacket got caught on his shoes also got on fire when he made it to the broken took off his jacket and then noticed five tanks of gas."Oh fu-"Neah was blown out of the heard a pop sound from his started to scream in pain.  
>Sucy saw Neah get blown out of the didn't see were he had smock covered her got up and started to look for him."Where his I get my hands on I'm gonna-."Sucy stoped her heard Neah screaming."Neah were are you?"She yelled so he could hear didn't she just followed his later found him on the had stoped screaming, but his face said help ran up to noticed that he was holding his leg with both of his moved his arms, so she could see.<br>She gasp at the site of Neah's knee cap was was a hole from were it flew lower bones showed though the the lower part of the leg you could see the bone pop in and out when the leg was left arm was burned."Su-Sucy we c-can't s-stay here"Neah managed to slowly helped him back up.

Allen's mind

Allen continued to watch his lost memories as the image slowly faded into the darkness."So what happened after that?"Allen asked."We eventrually made it out of there."He told started to walk toward him."Is there more you want me to see, Neah."Allen put his hands on Allen's shoulder."remember this and I are the same.I'm the real you."Neah told took his gands off of Allen's sticked his hand out."You ready to become one 'll be like old times and all of your memories will return time."Neah said with a looked at Neah then glanced at his put a smirk on his accepted his hand."Lets do it."Allen said still having a smirk on his face.

Black Order

Allen later found himself at the Black Order with Jason in front of him."It's been a while since I have seen you as Neah has it."Allen said with a smirk on his face."I guess so."Jason told broked out in tey calmed down Allen brought up a subject."So I was keeping a secerct from everyone and even myself."Allen said looking at his left hand."I think it's time to end this war."Allen of them looked at the door which was in front of them then back at each other."I agree with you."Jason said.  
>"Heeeyyy!"Lavi yelled from down the looked at Lavi then at had turned to face the door and saw Jason."Good luck."Jason said with a Allen looked backed at the hall and found Lavi in front of him."How ya doin Lavi?"Allen asked with a sweat drop on his face."Fine, but Komui wants to see you about a new mission."Lavi backed away a little."Your kidding me.I just got back from my last one."Allen made his hands into a fist."Sorry pal."Lvi said with his head down."It's alright 't worry about it.I'll go see what the mission is."Allen tried to chear him left to go see Komui.<p>

Komui's office

When I walked in Komui's office it was the same as 's right papers every and even mountains of paper."Komui were are you?"I was a bad idea to yell, because when I did yell a group of papers fell on felt like two elephants were standing on me.I managed to get my head out."Komui, your so dead!"I said when I got out of that mountain.I finally found him on his desk a sleep."Hey Komui."I whispered in his didn't even move a inch."Not doing your job as it's gonna be the hard way is it."I said to myself.I went up to his ear and said"Komui, Lenalee is getting maried to... Lavi."I whispered.  
>With those words komui jumped out of his chair with both of his hands in the air."No my !"He yelled.I finally told him that I was just kidding after I stoped laughing."That's to cruel Allen."Komui I had enough of his crying I pulled him up to his feet."I heard I have a mission."I walked and trew myself onto the cleaned his clean up he just put them on the floor and sat in his chair." yeah that mission."Komui put a serious face.I just stared as he continued to talk."We have discoved a school girl that we think has need you to bring her here."Komui handed me a file.<br>I looked in the file he had handed me.A picture fell to the was a girl with long black skin was a little were the color of her infomation was all in name is Sucy 15, Grades:Straight A's, School:Copper High School, Home town:New York, NY.I wondered if she was that Sucy I saw in my memories.A part of me said I really don't want to interfer, but the other side of me was happy."So, how do I do it."I put a smirk."That's your at her age you will atened her school."Komui said."Alright do I start."I was surprised that I said droped to the floor and started looking for a paper I soon found also adjusted his classes to read."You will start tomorrow."He told me.I nodded to show that I got it.  
>I went to the roof to calm and think on what I'm going to do.I loved going to the always helped me think as I watched the I got there someone was already was Lulubell.A noah of the Noah Clan.I didn't know what to say, so I only acted.I walked up to kelpted on stareing at the sunset."How did you get here."I just continued stare at the sun."It's only the roof."She told me.I stared with a confused face."If you go on that mission you'll die."She said with no confued face turned into a shocked one.I could have said something, but I didn' just stood there for a couple more hours.<br>After those hours were up she left with no words.I just stared at the I could think of was those words she said to got late so I went off to my room, but first I had to greeted me and asked what I want too eat.I asked for a eating I was about to leave, but I stoped by Lenalee, Lavi, Tom, Jason, and most shocking John."There you are!"They hugged me and squezzed me to death."Lavi can't breathe."I managed to put me for everyone else thet just laughed it all out." guys are gonna have to chose who's in charge."I said as I left the soon followed me."Were are you going?"Tom asked me.I turned to face him."I have a gonn be only me got that."I told real life I wanted them to come, but after what Lulubell told me I don't want them to get stayed shut the whole way to my room.  
>"Look you guys, go do something besides following all have tomorrow off, so go have some fun.I have to get my stuff ready."With that I shut the door of my I saw was my room.I went off to the closet to get I could fine were my uniforms from the Black Order.'I really new cloths.'I told myself.I ended up packing those packing my tooth - brush I went too bed.<p>

Allen's Dream

"Neah!"Sucy was holding my body up that had no knee cap in my left leg."Sucy, just take me to my room."Neah told didn't argue with took him to his she came in his room she was blinded by the brightness of the room was painted pure white with a bed, and a piano that were also couldn't tell were the bed noticed that Sucy was having trouble, so he told her were to put Neah on his bed."Are you sure about this?"Sucy slowly lied down on his down."Don't worry I should be fine as long as I'm in my Noah form."Neah caressed her cheek.  
>"Oh, I forgot that we will heal if were in our noah form we can heal."Sucy leaned closer to him after."Did I ever told you that I have a thing for burnets."Neah said wich earned him a slap on his looked at his had recovered already."Looks like your alright now."Sucy smiled with relif."I guess your why don't you ever show yourself in your noah for?"Neah said after getting himself in a sitting stance."You know that it makes me feel what about never liked your human form."Sucy argued."Alright you got me there, so what are we going to tell the Earl?"Neah asked her."The truth."Sucy said."Do we have to."Neah whimpered."Yes, Allen."Sucy called."Don't call me that."Neah barked."Alright then Allen."Sucy giggled.<p>

End of Dream

Allen whoked up, because of a little gold golem."Hey Tim how you doin."Allen patted Tim's soon got up from walked toward his clock."10:03."Allen read off of looked around and found a letter on his was about to read it but there was a knock on a opened his door to see Lavi."Hey you alright were screaming, so I thought something had happened."Lavi looked at him then the soon shut the door and went to get dressed.  
>He came out with a white T-shirt and jeans sat on his was stared as he walked down the wondered why he was he entered the caferteria he was also just went up to Jerry and ordered."Hey Jerry can I just have 100 mitarashi dongos today."Allen smiled and went to get his later Allen carried plates of looked around for s seat and found one in to the he reached the table a red head came in yelling good morning to everyone noticed Allen and went over to started to eat when Lavi reached him."Lavi what do you plan on doing after the war is over."Allen stared the answered."Well I'm going to live the rest of my life as the new about you?"Lavi finished the last of his dangos."I have no future."Allen whispered then ccouldn't belive what he just heard.<p>

Allen's Pov

Soon I found myself in the only thing from my past is in this room.I walked in to see an old friend.A smile came on my face to see my plain white piano.I sat on the chair that was placed in front of the fingers were placed on the keys."I almost for got that I need to pack some gear for the mission."I said to I went off to my people stared at me like I was a I am a Noah, but didn't tell anyone at least not I got there I heard voices comming from my thing I put a very small gun that was in my of these days i'm gonna have to thank you for this Jason."Is anyone in there!I'll count too three and if you don't come out I will break down the door!"There was no replie."1...2...3!"Then in a blur I ended up pointing a gun at my friends.  
>Lenalee, Lavi, John, Tom, Jason, Krory, Miranda and even Kanda were sitting on my bed or in chairs." just you guys."I lowered the gun a fell to the ground at the sight of the ran to side while my sweat droped.I finally put the gun on the desk then I relised tht the letter was missing.I can't believe it they come in my room and look around without my took it, or who has it.I turned to see had guilt writen all over their faces."If you don't mine me asking why are you here?"They all looked at Lavi."Well you see we were worr-"Lavi was cut off by the anoucment."ALLEN WALKER COME TO MY OFFICE"Komui said.<p>

3 Pov

Allen and everyone walked into Komui's kelpt on stareing at the girl sittting on the couch."Who's this little girl?"Allen asked not takeing his eyes away from her."She was with General Cross when we found her."Komui said."Then were's Cross?"Kanda asked."That's why I called, but only reast of you please leave now."Everyone left except for Allen and th e sat on the couch to hear the news."You see Cross is not here, because... He's dead Allen."Allen couldn't blieve eyes are being filled with tears untill it over pulled out a was Cross's."Cross wanted you to have already took the innocence."Komui told took a hold of the holding his gun made Allen's legs give out.  
>Allen soon pulled himself together and accepted the gun."Does Anita know about this?"Allen 's look told understood and went up to the girl."What's your name?"Allen asked with is eyes red."Sophia, ."She answered between looked at her with a smile od depression."How old are you?"Allen asked."I'm 14."Sophia answered."Your a year younger than me and call me Allen."Allen pointed noticed that Sophia was smileing."Allen, Cross left her in your care and she'll go with you on your mission."Komui started to push them out of his office.<br>Everyone else was waiting outside for Allen."What do you think is taking them to long."Lavi after he said that Allen walked out with noticed that Allen holding Cross's gun."Were's Cross Allen?"Lenalee soon regreted saying 's smile soon disapeared."He's dead Lenalee."Allen said as hw walked away and Sophia soon showed Sophia soon stoped in front of a door."This your room, and that's my room next you need anything come and ask me."Allen went to his went into her room as well.

10:21 PM Allen's Pov

"Dammit, were is it?"I spend the rest of my day looking for that red letter.I spotted something fron under my bed.I found it under my to my desk I started to think that maybe it was better not to see.I sat down and slowly opened it.

Dear Allen,

If you are reading this then I have past should have also been a girl.I want you to protect her with your see this girl posses the heart.I don't want you to tell anyone about her Earl will send people to get her.I also know that you've got your memories back when you were a I want you to show her the right has the power to end this stupied I almost forgot that when I die you get my should be some ammo in it and you should be able too get some from the should watch your back as well Allen.

Your Master,

Cross

"You bastered Cross."Allen let a strind of tears fall down his face.


End file.
